The Explorers Club/Transcript
(The Elemental Cobras are trying to break open the doors to the Underground Base.) Aspheera: Again! (Enraged, she uses her magic and tosses Char at the doors.) Char: Yes, my queen! Aspheera: (Screams.) MORE! Cole: Wow! She looks really angry. Wu: She is more powerful than I remember. Those doors will not hold for much longer. Cole: Guys? How's it coming? P.I.X.A.L.: That should do it. Try to start up the mech. Kai: Give it another try, Jay. (The mech starts up, but then it crashes.) Aah! (The mech powers down.) It's okay. We can do this. I hope. Wu: We need the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. That is our only chance now. Cole: Don't worry, if it's at the Explorers Club, Lloyd and the others will find it. (An explorer is giving a presentation.) Shippelton: Here I am, entering the Lost Tomb of Impending Peril. Smythe: Jolly good, old boy! Shippelton: Ah. And this is your humble narrator crossing the Great Chasm of Discontent. Underhill: By jove, quite so! Shippelton: At this point, I'm fleeing the Boobytraps of Inescapability. Smythe: Gadzooks! How ever did you escape? Shippelton: I didn't. They were inescapable. (He shows them his back is pieced with arrows.) Underhill: Perhaps you should have that looked at, old bean. (The ShuriCopter and the Land Bounty arrives at the Explorers Club.) Shippelton: I do say, rather noisy contraption, Wart! (Lloyd, Nya, and Zane kick down the door. They are surprised to find the club with no one there. Cecil Putnam, the head of the Explorers Club, appears behind them.) Lloyd: This is an emergency! We need one of the items in your collection! Zane: The second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu! Nya: The one Clutch Powers gave you! Cecil: Let us see. Scroll of Confusion, Scroll of Dancing Monkeys, ah here: Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. Yes, that particular artifact has indeed been deposited in our archive. Lloyd: Great, we need it, fast. Cecil: Of course, sir. I just need to see your membership card. Lloyd: No, we're not members, we just—. Cecil: It pains me deeply to inform you that access to the club archives is for members only. Zane: This is an emergency! The fate of all of Ninjago is at stake! Cecil: Oh, is it? Oh dear. Nya: So, we can have the scroll? Cecil: Oh my, no! Rules are rules, after all! Where would society be without them? Hmm? We can't have anarchy, can we? Lloyd: Well, um... Can we join the club then? Cecil: Hm. Of course. Once you reach 10,000 hours of certified exploration, notify us, and we shall begin the multi-year process of examining your applications. (Cecil slams the door.) Smythe: Keeping out the riff raff, eh, Cecil? Cecil: No one has a sense of decorum these days, major. Lloyd: Did that just happen? Nya: Oh, that makes me mad! I'm going right back in there and giving that little pencil pusher a piece of my mind! Zane: We do not have time for this. May I suggest another tactic? Nya: What tactic? (Zane transforms his hologram to "Clutch Powers.") "Clutch Powers": Deception. Lloyd: Hey, that's pretty good. You look just like Clutch. Nya: Oh. ("Clutch" walks into the Explorers Club.) "Clutch Powers": Hello. It is I, Clutch Powers. As you can see, I am here again, as I have been before. Cecil: (Sighs.) Hello, Doctor Powers. "Clutch Powers": Since there is nothing suspicious about me being here, I will enter. Cecil: I'm afraid, Doctor, that there is the minor matter of your membership having been suspended. "Clutch Powers": Suspended? ("Clutch"'s eye patch changes back and forth.) Clutch did not mention that when I spoke to him, I mean, when I spoke to me. Cecil: Yes, well, rules are rules, I'm afraid! ("Clutch" exits the building and changes back into Zane.) Lloyd: What happened? Zane: Apparently, Clutch Powers' membership has been suspended. Nya: That's it! I'm done with that pencil pusher! You know what time it is? It's Ninja o'clock! (The three Ninja climb up to the roof the the building. Lloyd stops the fan with his sword and some ice from Zane.) Lloyd: Okay, that looks safe...(The fan creaks.)...enough. (Nya uses a grappling hook and throws it at the smokestacks.) Lloyd: We go stealth here. No weapons. (They climb down until they hear voices. The fan creaks, and Lloyd's sword and the ice moves a little bit.) Lloyd: Guys, problem. (The sword falls and the fan moves again. The three Ninja yell.) Underhill: Reminds me of the fall months I spent— (The Ninja fall into the room under the fan in the club.) Smythe: Oh, dear. Underhill: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? Nya: Uh, sorry, we're, umm... Lloyd: Working on the air conditioning? (His sword falls into the room. Lloyd catches his sword.) Smythe: Security! (Cecil and three security guards come in.) Cecil: (Gasps) You again! Lloyd: Run! (The Ninja shut the door to the relic room, and Zane uses ice to freeze the doorknob.) Zane: What a mess. Lloyd: This must be where they store all the ancient relics! Nya: Which means the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu must be in here! Come on, spread out, let's find it. (Zane looks at some scroll, and Lloyd gasps looking at a rubber chicken. Scared, he knocks over the Chest Vortex.) Nya: Lloyd, careful! That could have been dangerous. Lloyd: It's just some weird chest with a mouth— Whoa! (The Chest Vortex sucks scrolls and the book Nya was holding.) Nya: What is that thing? It's horrible! Zane: It appears to be a chest vortex of the ancient Sybex Tribe! Lloyd: You say that like it's not weird! (The Chest Vortex continues to suck things as big as the rubber chicken. Lloyd then stops the vortex by stopping it with the cube that stored the rubber chicken.) Lloyd: Yes, I'll be more careful. But don't pretend you had any idea what that thing could do, either. (Lloyd stumbles upon a mirror that shows his greatest fear. For Lloyd, he sees his father.) Lloyd: Agh! A mirror? Nya: What? What is this? Lloyd: It's some kind of weird mirror. (Nya sees herself as a civilian.) Nya: (Gasps.) But why? Lloyd: It seems to show us our greatest fears. (A mummy hand crawls quickly.) Nya: How do you know? Lloyd: Because when I look at it, I see myself becoming my father. Nya: I see myself normal, like I never achieved my True Potential. Zane: No. I see— I see myself, but without any humanity. Only a machine. Lloyd: It's okay. Whatever you see, ignore it. It's not real. (The mummy hand crawls on Nya's hair and attacks her and the other two Ninja. Cecil and the guard eventually get in.) Cecil: There they are! Stop, thieves! This is getting tiresome. (Zane freezes the knob with ice, because the hand doesn't get into the room the Ninja are in, the entomology room.) Zane: We must be in the entomology room. Lloyd: The what? Zane: Insects, from all over Ninjago. Nya: Come on, we don't have much time. And Lloyd, don't knock anything— (Nya knocks over a case with Venomasicus Tigrus.) Nya: Okay, I did that. Zane: Interesting. Venomasicus Tigrus, tiger wasps. Their sting's the second most painful. Lloyd: (One of them stings Lloyd.) AAH! RUN! (The Ninja run away from the wasps but are blocked by Cecil and the guards, who get in.) Cecil: Subdue these malefactors! (The wasps attack the four. Cecil dodges them and has a blowpipe. Cecil: I will place a proper kibosh on this charade! For the empire! (Cecil blows a dart and it bounces off of Zane and hits the ceiling, then the wall then the case with Vastodectrus Venemous.) Cecil: Oh, fie! Lloyd: What are those? Zane: Vastodectrus Venemous, the number one most painful sting in the world. (Nya finds a door leading to the treasure room where the scroll is.) Nya: In here! We need to regroup! Lloyd: Sorry, guys! (Zane freezes the doorknob.) Nya: Hey, look! Lloyd: That's it! Zane: No! It's too dangerous for someone to touch with their bare hands! (The Ninja find a banner, wrap it around, put their hoods on, and head out the club.) Nya: Come on, let's get back to the monastery! Cecil: Interlopers! Hooligans! Smythe: Someone will pay for this! Mark my words! Shippelton: I blame Clutch Powers! Somehow, this is all his fault! Smythe: That two-bit hack! Shippelton: Say, do I hear the telltale buzzing of a Vastodectrus Venemous? (The members and the guards are attacked by Vastodectrus Venemous and they yell in pain. They open the door and the mummy hand attacks.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Transcript Category:2019